Multi-level storage conveyors for the storage of boxtype containers is a widely used and acceptable storage expedient, especially for handling relatively small articles such as can be packed in a box. As the demand for such articles has increased in quantity and variety, the problem of insertion and extraction of containers into and out of conveyors has increased proportionately. Mechanisms are and have been available for performing insertion and extraction functions with respect to such rotary conveyors, and have been acceptable where time has not been of major concern. Many of such operable mechanisms, however, are no longer acceptable because designs do not lend themselves to the accelerated operation which is increasingly in demand.
Another practice heretofore acceptable has been that of devoting abundant floor space to material handling operations which accompany storage of containers of the type made reference to. The increasing cost of space and the cost of moving material about the available space has become an increasingly objectionable factor in this field.
Still another factor which affects acceptability of currently available multi-level rotary storage installations is that many available designs are not sufficiently compatible with newly devised automatic handling systems, especially those which have become increasingly popular as a result of newly developed electronic systems.
It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide a new and improved automated work station capable of use in connection with a multi-level rotary storage conveyor which substantially increases the speed with which material extracted from the conveyor can be handled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved automated work station capable of use with a multi-level rotary storage conveyor which is appreciably versatile in its ability to accept containers, position containers for work, and then, in the alternative, either return containers to the storage facility or pass them on for disposition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved automated work station for use with multi-level rotary storage conveyors which is readily adaptable to accept containers from the conveyor, whatever it may be, and thereafter dispose of such containers to whatever disposition means might be desirable.
Further included among the objects of the invention is to provide a new and improved automated work station for the handling of box-like containers which, in addition to adjustments needed for the acceptance and disposal of containers, is also capable of being adjusted to the comfort needs of the operator, thereby to appreciably accelerate the number of such containers which can be handled by an individual in a given length of time.
Further among the objects of the invention is to provide a new and improved automated work station for the handling of box-like containers, the various phases and functions of which are power operated irrespective of the container size for which the work station has been designed.
Further still among the objects of the invention is to provide a new and improved automated work station for the handling of box-like containers delivered to it from multi-level rotary storage conveyors which can be built and make subject to operation in a relatively small space and by use of a conventionally powered mechanism of relatively simple design and construction.